Long time love, Scorpius and Rose
by Rosus
Summary: Will Scorpius and Rose ever figure out their true feelings for each other before they leave school
1. Prologue

**This is my first story and i would appreciate feedback so i can post up the next bit of this.**

* * *

**Prologue**

As Rose found the last compartment she saw just one other person, she opened the door "Is this seat taken?" Scorpius who didn't realize anybody had walked turned around while she was about to leave "No, take a seat don't leave" he said surprising himself.

She sat opposite the Malfoy boy her father had pointed out on the platform. "Hey I'm Rose Weasley"

Why did that name sound familiar to him must be when father was telling me his side of the story about the war, anyway whatever his father said was shunned out of his mind while he was at her stunning beauty.  
"Hey, I'm Scorpius Malfoy" he turned towards the window and watched the fields go by, he heard the door open and just ignored it.

"Hey Albus, how are you?"  
"Hey Rosie I'm good, who's this?"  
"I'm Scorpius"

During that journey they became friends despite their families they became friends and hoping that they would all be in the same house.

When they arrived at Hogwarts they all lined up to be sorted, Albus was sorted first out of the three and he was sorted into Ravenclaw he was proud of getting in that house, Scorpius also got sorted into Ravenclaw everyone was shocked and amazed by this he was happy where he got placed and wouldn't have wanted to go anywhere else. Rose was sorted immediately into Ravenclaw as soon as the hat had touched her head, there was no doubt that she had inherited her mother's brains, she bounced off to the table and sat with her friends they had all got their wish of being in the same house and were all looking forward to the 7 years together.

* * *

**Hopefully the next bit will be up soon, just so yous know and not get confused the next bit will start when they are in yr 6**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is up earlier then i thought, please review it it would mean a lot to me, its rated M for later in the story. if you want send me ideas for in the story and i may put them in, the next chapter will be up maybe in a week or so.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello am I getting through to you?" Rose was pretty much yelling at Scorpius waving her book in front of him 'We are tying to do our homework for Potions right or is Albus and I gonna have to do it all by ourselves"  
"Wha- oh yeah Potions homework, crap sorry dozed off"  
"Yeah we could tell mate" Albus said shooting a quick glance at him and a quick one at Rose, Albus was the only one Scorpius had told while he was a little drunk off fire whiskey that he had feelings for Rose and that he was sure she didn't feel the same.

"Hello! Are we gonna do this homework or am I going to have to write most of it out and then yous copy my work again?" she pretty much yelled at them again snapping them both out of a daze. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea Rosie, Scorp you wanna come down to the kitchens for a quick snack before you have to do rounds with this one" Albus said jerking his head towards rose who was pouring over her homework making final adjustments to it. "No he cant go down to the kitchens and you wont go either, its past curfew and I don't want my cousin in trouble, come on Scorp we better get ready for rounds" Rose was saying as she was putting away her homework and walking up to the girls dormitories. "Man I better get ready don't want her all angry on rounds"  
"oh yeah of course you wont, so are going to tell her you like her, I'm quite sure she does I've heard her talking to Lily and Roxanne about this guy she likes"  
"I cant tell her what if it ruins our friends, but what if that guy was just someone she met on holiday while she was over in Spain, I mean look at her now since she came back she was always beautiful but she just looks so much prettier"  
"Mate thats my cousin your talking about, all I noticed when she came back was that she was thinner and her hair has changed"  
"Yeah, well I better put my stuff away before she comes back" said Scorpius as he ran his hand through his platinum white hair.

"So what were you and Albus talking about when I left cause when I came back it looked like I walked in on something?" Rose asked while walking down the stairs away frome the common room. "Oh nothing I was just talking to him about something I told him in our third year" said Scorpius glancing at Roses expression before opening a door and making sure no one was in there snogging or doing anything they shouldn't be. "Oh okay I'm guessing you haven't told me even though we are best friends as well" Rose said her temper rising, her temper had been rising even more since she came back from holiday she was ment to stay at Malfoy Manor over the holidays but she couldn't as her family had planned to go to Spain, she only went as to hop her feelings for Scorpius would disapper, she had a hunch they wouldn't considering they had been there since first year and she was sure he doesn't feel the same way since they are only friends and he wouldn't see her as anything else.

"No I haven't told you, anyway are you commentating the quidditch match" Scorpius asked hoping Rose wouldn't snap at him "Yes I am and you better win tomorrow or I'll let you live it down for losing and putting us at the bottom of the table"  
"Believe me I do not want to lose I just hope we cane up Hufflepuff, cause for once they have finally put together a decent team" he said watching Rose tie her hair up in a messy bun.  
"Yeah they actually put a good team together for once, shouldn't we get back to the common room so you can at least get some sleep for tomorrows game, come on I'll race ya back" she said smirking at him before running away leaving him standing there before realizing what she had said.

He ran after her hoping they weren't making to much sound and with only one thought in his mind that one day eventually hopefully soon before end of sixth year that he would finally at least kiss the girl he has liked since he could remember.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry its taken so long for an update i've been busy at school and all that stuff, please review thanks :D**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Everyone was sitting at the Ravenclaw table eating breakfast except for Scorpius who was just pushing his food around his plate his mind was in another place wondering on how to finally kiss Rose, he was thinking of after the quidditch match if they won he would find her and kiss her. "oi mate you gotta eat something" Albus said as he punched Scorp in the arm "and look who just walked in" he said smirking at the doors where Rose had just walked in with Elizabeth Wood Albus's girlfriend since fourth year, "Hey babe" Lizze said walking up to Albus and planting a kiss on his lips which he returned, "Hey Rosie hope you have fun watching us fly" Scorpius said with the first smile of the day directed at Rose. "Why of course I will but remember I gotta watch everyone else you know since I am commentating, but you know I want the first hug after the match if not there better be a good reason" she said with the biggest smile on her face "Anyway come on lets all eat before we go down to the pitch" and with Roses words everyone started eating breakfast.

Lizze and Rose got up first "Good luck sweetie" Lizze said to Albus and kissing him on the cheek "Have fun flying Scorp" Rose said walking over to him and placing a kiss on his cheek as well which she usually didn't do, she walked off leaving Scorpius stunned and touching his cheek where she had kissed it.

"And they're off, if Ravenclaw lose this match they go to the bottom of the table, but enough of this lets get back to the game, Albus has the quaffle passing it to Scorpius whos flying towards the goal annnnd RAVENCLAW SCORE!"

Scorpius did a victory lap for scoring the first goal of the game he passes Rose and he looked over at her and smiled at her, she smiled back at him he felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw her smile, he just stayed in mid-air watching her commentate the game when a bludger collided with the back of his head bringing him back to the game "AND MALFOY GOT HIT BY A BLUDGER THAT'LL TACH HIM FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION" He could swear he saw her wink at him while commentating and waving at her hand to tell him to get back in the game.  
He was flying well scoring nearly every time he went to shoot, him and everyone else was waiting for the seeker to catch the snitch to see who would win the match the score from what he last heard was 240-110 to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff only needed the snitch to just win the game."Come on Ravenclaw all you need is the snitch and ohh both seekers have spotted the snitch annnnnd RAVENCLAW WIN THE GAME WITH THE SCORE 390-110" and with that Rose jumped up and joined in the cheering with everyone else, she ran down and jumped over the stand to where Scorpius was standing talking to Albus "So party up in the common room aye Scorp?" Albus was saying trying to find where he was looking. "Oh yeah I may turn up a bit later, I might need to do something first" still looking at Rose waving at her telling her to come over, he turned back around but wishing he didn't as Lizze and Albus were snogging, he decided to try find Rose he turned around looking for her when all he could see was bright red hair before he heard "Well done Scorp you flew really well"  
"Thanks Rosie, hey net me at the Astronomy tower at 8:30 alright I wanna show you show you something, don't be late"

As Scorpius made his way to the Astronomy tower he was hoping Rose would actually come and not get caught up in the party, he reached the tower with 10 minutes to spare so he decide to put as much effort into preparing for the night, he conjured up a picnic blanket and laid it out for a perfect view of the stars he also pulled out a basket full of different foods that were Rose's favourites, he set up and with minutes to spare he pulled out a bunch of roses with one lily in there and laid them down on the blanket and with a final touch he placed magical mistletoe above where they would be on the roof hoping that if things go right he would forget about it and not have to mention it

As Rose walked through the door she was breathless she saw the blanket laid out and the roses with the lily she walked over to the flowers completely oblivious to where Scorpius was standing watching, she picked up the flowers and she smelled the roses she took the lily out and trimmed it to a length that would fit perfectly over her ear. "Hey Rosie" he said finally showing himself and making her jump a little "Oh my, Scorp did you do all this" asking him waving her hand at everything, he just merely nodded his head smiling at the ground "Its so beautiful and thoughtful Scorp, it must've taken you ages to set up"  
"Sort of, come on let's sit down and eat"

They sat down and started eating they talked about classes, exams coming up, the quidditch final, Albus ad Lizze wondering how they lasted so long and so much more. They were just lying there on the blanket looking at the stars Rose had cuddled into Scorpius and he was looking at her wondering when to finally kiss her when suddenly Rose spoke "Look it's a full moon tonight" pointing up at the sky "Yeah it is" Scorpius said looking down at her face lighten up by the moonlight and with that he leaned down towards her face and kissed her on the lips he felt wonderful that he finally done it he could feel her pull away for a second but then she kissed him back with the same force he was kissing her.


End file.
